


Fetch

by sobefarrington, Wargasms



Series: Hybrid Verse [1]
Category: Les Amis - Fandom, Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dog/Human Hybrids, Drabble, Hybrids, Les Mis AU, Other, Pets, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a nice little game of Fetch between Feuilly and his Class 4 dog/human hybrid pet Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wargasms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/gifts).



> In this little series of one-shots for a series written (or in the process of being written) by wargasms.  
> Link in the doobly-doo.

Combeferre loved games. He loved to play. Chess might have been his favorite, as it was the most challenging and he was still learning all the rules. But it was fetch. Fetch. Classic, easy and required lots of running. Fetch was his favorite.  
So when Feuilly arrived home just after six and suggested a trip to the park, Combeferre jumped with excitement.

The light of the afternoon had started to fade behind the trees as Feuilly threw the tennis ball, watching intently as Combeferre charged after it. He was still adjusting to having Combeferre to himself. He wasn’t sure what to expect when his roommate left and asked Feuilly to keep him. He’d agreed because he had grown somewhat attached to having an animal to pet and watch television with, but the human side of his Class 4 hybrid still confused and frightened him. Combeferre had a handful of human qualities. He was quite intelligent and caught onto things quickly. Feuilly had taken to teaching him to read and write. Combeferre liked watching him play chess and sometimes he’d catch his pet trying to play along with his game. The computer was coming slowly to him, but he was clearly fascinated with it. Everything was new, shiny and bright and brought his Class 4 joy. But even Feuilly knew there was something about a good game of Fetch that had him wagging his tail at almost supersonic speed. Especially on nights when they had the park to themselves. The feeling of the whole planet belonging to you and you alone. 

Combeferre came to a skidded stop at the other end of the park, half catching the ball on its rolling course, but mostly scooping it up into his mouth. He charged back towards Feuilly some hundred yards distant, the green felt ball held tightly between his K9s. The cool spring evening air blowing through his fur coat as he flew towards his owner. A goofy grin of bliss on his face.

The same goofy grin Feuilly sported.

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/805499/chapters/1519356
> 
> ^ wargasms series about the hybrids.


End file.
